


"You changed the future!"

by meridalocksley



Series: Darillium [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Pregnancy, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridalocksley/pseuds/meridalocksley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "12/river babies! more specifically: darillum babies. supper awesome bonus points for a good birth scene"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You changed the future!"

“And that planet there, you see? That’s where I once accidentally got almost stuck for a decade. The local cops claimed the Tardis while I was away, seeing the guy who came with it as a threat. Luckily the Old Girl didn’t show them many of her charms. They thought whoever it belongs to is disturbing their peace. They actually intended to lock the dude up! Morons… I was the one trying to preserve their peace. Then long story short after 8 days I managed to steal it back. I don’t think I put my feet on that planet since then. It’s a nice planet, but the time I spent there strolling around, watching as the hourhands move on the clock tower, well, that was painful.” the Doctor said absent mindedly, looking up at the sky.

“Hmm…” River wondered. They were laying in the grass on a hill, The Doctor with one hand below his head, the other one playing with River’s hair, who was using his chest as a pillow, her long curls tucking him in. Now she tilted her head to look at him. “These last couple of years must have been hell for you then.” she said with a playful grimace. “Being stuck here…”

His eyes widened. “No, wait, I didn’t mean…” he started when he realized what it sounded like what he has just said. “This is different. Very different. I am not stuck here! We still have the Tardis and I can -”

River raised her eyebrow and sat up. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. “I just made it worse, didn’t I?” he peeked at her, opening one of his eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

River laughed. “Yes you are.” she said, but without any resentment. She understood his love for his hectic lifestyle, it was like oxygen for him and that was something they had in common after all. And despite his terrible communcating skills, and him sometimes acting as an utter idiot, lacking the basic settings how the mind of a normal human being works - well she herself had troubles understanding that sometimes -, she did know the man hidden under the moniker.

“Where I wanted to go with that sentence is that-” The Doctor started quietly, but River interrupted him.

“I know. You don’t have to make up for anything honey, we’ve known each other for centuries. The first thing we learned about each other was that we are not suited for staying in one place for long. It’s okay.” she smiled. “So it’s indeed good that we have the Tardis. How long do you think we can do this, anyway?”

“Do what?” he frowned.

“This… playing house…” River said on a light tone. _I should tell him._ She thought. It made her nervous, they never truly talked about it. And she didn’t insist on brining it up herself. Their lives were hectic, she didn’t know whether it would be a wise move at all. He was a perpetual motion machine and she was a magnet which attracted trouble whenever she started into anything. But somewhere deep inside she suspected, maybe even knew, that he wanted it too. But it didn’t make her less nervous about it.

“Forever.” the Doctor answered absent mindedly, watching the sky.

Forever was not an option to them. But they accepted it. Or they acted as if they’d have accepted it. They agreed to not talk about it, it appeared as the wisest choice, and it maybe was, because even if it didn’t completely erase the worry from the back of their minds, it did make their days lighter and didn’t let the bitterness eat them up instead.

“But why do you ask?” he turned towards her still furrowing his brows, putting his weight on his elbow. “River, I hope you know that I want to be here. I didn’t want for a long time, for reasons which now you understand too, but right now I really do. I keep going out for a ride, but don’t think for a moment that I feel stuck here. You can’t be stuck in a place where you always long to return to whenever you are away.”

River smiled. _I should tell him now. This is the moment._

“By the way, I almost forgot!” he jumped up and ran towards the Tardis. River layed her head down on the grass with a sigh. _And the moment is gone._ She rolled her eyes, and followed the Doctor with her gaze as he was approaching the blue box. She let out a small laugh seeing the the irony of the scene. _Typical._

He came back with a bottle of drink. “I brought this the last time I was away. Special edition, best on the vintage charts or what... Whatever that means… So told me the chap I got it from. I am not a huge fan of this ethanol molecule, you know, but I know you like it. And this is allegedly one of the best, so I might make an exception and try it too...

"Thank you, that’s sweet of you.“ River smiled. “But then we should maybe keep it to a special occasion then.”

“Every day is a special occasion.” he shrugged.

“Right… But I meant a special special occasion.” she insisted.

“We can make this a special special occasion.” he smirked and sat down near her.

River laughed. “Then I don’t want to blunt my senses, honey.”

He looked at her being puzzled. “You never say no to a drink. Is everything all right?”

“Yes! I’m fine! I feel amazing actually.” River said reassuringly.

The Doctor searched her face for a moment then shrugged. “If you say no, then no…” he put the bottle on the ground with a sad pout.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” he asked after a short silence.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about, sweetie.” River chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll ask it differently. Is there something you think I should perhaps know about?”

River layed her head on his shoulder. “Maybe it won’t always be like this. You and me-”

“River… we’ve talked about this.” the Doctor’s face darkened a bit.

River swallowed, then quickly continued. “Yeah, sometimes. Vaguely… in half sentences. And that’s why it’s a bit difficult to-”

“River please, this never leads anywhere…”

River gasped. _Oh, my idiot. He totally got the wrong idea. He coud be so slow sometimes._ She even started to feel sorry for him.

“No, you don’t understand me-” she started carefully.

“Yes I do, believe me, I-” he said on a weary tone but River talked over him.

“No you don’t. Let me finish-”

“River, please... It’s inevitable."

“No, that’s not what-”

“Stop this, please-”

“Listen to me-”

“Everything ends sooner or later, there’s nothing-”

“I’m pregnant.”

“-I can do about that.” he slowly finished his sentence staring at her. His jaw dropped.

“What?” the Doctor looked at her after a brief silent moment with wide open eyes. He froze for a moment. It totally took him by surprise, dragging him out from the miserable pit he started to fall into when they started this conversation.

“I’m pregnant.” River repeated on a calm tone, but with a nervous smile trembling at the edge of her lips. “To be fair, I think there is something you can do about that.” she added jokingly.

The Doctor was still gazing at her, but now his lips curled into a stupid smile. He felt as if the starry sky would have been switched into a spring morning, when the first rays of sun paint the sky into brighter colors, and it felt so good, so refreshing. He picked River up and twirled with her, making her giggle.

"I suppose you are okay with the news then.” she said when he put her down.

“Oh, I am.” he said with a warm smile. He was happy. He didn’t expect this, although he has been thinking about the possibility sometimes. And especially since they were here, he found himself often playing with the idea. He never really brought it up himslelf, though. Maybe he was afraid to do so, and he didn’t know whether it was something River would want too. She was a whirlwind, always busy, always looking for the next adventure. And so was he. He didn’t know whether it would be a wise move at all. But slowly he found himself longing for it. And now he realised how much he actually needed it.

She just gave them something he never thought they could ever have again. A beginning.


End file.
